1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed to management of connections from mobile communication terminals to private branch exchanges.
2. Background of the Related Art
Users of modern private branch exchanges increasingly need to be reachable at any time, even when they are not at their workplace at that time. As a rule, private branch exchanges involve multiple internal communication terminals, which are often designed as landline terminals. If a participant wishes to be reachable even if he is not near his internal communication terminal, he often sets up call diversion to a mobile communication terminal, which generally is not part of the internal communication terminals of the private branch exchange.
In other cases, a subscriber of a private branch exchange may wish to be reachable even when he is at a stationary communication terminal, for example near his private landline connection, which is also not an internal communication terminal of the private branch exchange.
In these and similar cases, the problem of connecting an external communication device to a private branch exchange arises and from the viewpoint of the subscriber, it should be possible to set it up and manage it as easily as possible. Management of such connections includes, in particular, the temporary activation and deactivation of call diversion to various external communication terminals.